The present invention relates to a watercraft bucket for collecting floating materials.
It is known that the need to eliminate the causes of the pollution of waters, be they marine surfaces or inland waters of basins or rivers, is currently very urgent and strongly felt.
This need is all the more felt in recent times, due to a considerable algal florescence which occurs particularly in summer periods on the surface of the Adriatic sea and of the Venetian lagoon, causing considerable problems from the point of view of both navigation and bathing.
These algae furthermore form a film on the surface of the water which prevents the exchange of oxygen between the air and the water and ultimately causes havoc in the environment, preventing the life o aquatic flora and fauna.